


For The Fallen:

by bluebloodslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Reagan Sibling Adventure Series: [4]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Cemetery, Character Death, Death, Dinners, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e22 The Blue Templar, Family, Family Dinners, Gen, General, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Justice, Ratings: R, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/bluebloodslover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danny & Jamie have gone to see their brother at his grave, What do they tell him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Fallen:

*Summary: Danny & John have gone to see their brother at his grave, What do they tell him?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!*

 

Before they went to their annual family dinner, that they always have on Sundays, Officer Jamie Reagan, & his brother, Detective Danny Reagan went to visit their brother, Joe Reagan's Gravesite, & they looked at it, Both feeling happy, & sad at the same time, Cause, He wasn't there, & they also got justice for him, Which makes both Reagan Boys feeling very proud of themselves.

 

As they were walking through the cemetery, Danny took a good look at his younger brother for the first time, & he realized that he is not that little boy, who idolized him, & follows him & Joe around, He sees a young man, who can more than handle himself, if needed, Sometimes, It bothers him, Jaime sometimes pushes himself away from him too much, But he will make it an effort to be more closer to him, Not just for himself, or Joe, but for Jaime too. He really missed not having a brother & friend to talk to him.

 

The Gruff Detective said, as he cleared his throat, "You know what, Jamie ?, I am proud of you, So damn proud of you, You followed your instincts on this, You made sure that you kept yourself safe, Our brother got the justice he deserves, & you made him, the family, & even proud, Hell, I would partner up with you, Even if we weren't related", Danny said with a smile & a sincere tone in his voice, which totally took the young Reagan by surprise.

 

"Thanks, Danny, Really means a lot", Jamie said, as they hugged & then he felt the emotion, that he felt, when they put Joe in the ground. The Young Officer was trying to keep from breaking down, but it was a losing battle, & he looked over at his older brother with tears in his eyes, Which broke Danny's heart, as response to see it. He asked, "Danny, Will it get easier ?", He was hoping that his answer would be positive.

 

"I think it will get easier, If that pain comes back, We can stuff it back down to fucking hell, We will be all right, Jamie, You just have to believe that", The Youngest Reagan nodded, as they composed themselves, as they look at the tombstone, "Hey, Joe, I just want you to know we are fine, We miss you terribly, But I just want to let you know, We got each other, We are working on our relationship", Danny nodded in agreement, & said, "Yeah, We are, Joe, I just want to let you know, I will do my damnest, so we will be safe with the job". He smiled, "We will see you soon, But not too soon, We will all be together", & the Reagan Brothers said their "goodbyes", & walked side by side with arms around each other's shoulder, as they made their way to Danny's car, so they could go home & have dinner with the rest of their family.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
